Dana Levin (poet)
Dana Levin (born 1965) is an American poet. Life Levin earned degrees from Pitzer College and the Creative Writing Program at New York University. She teaches creative writing at the Santa Fe University of Art and Design.Bios of 2005 Whiting Writers' Award Recipients | Mrs. Giles Whiting FoundationFrom the Fishouse: Poets: Dana Levin She also teaches in the Warren Wilson College MFA Program for Writers. Her debut collection, In the Surgical Theatre, was published by American Poetry Review (Copper Canyon Press) in 1999; it went on to receive nearly every award available to 1st books and emerging poets. Copper Canyon brought out her 2nd book, Wedding Day, in 2005 and her 3rd, Sky Burial, in 2011. Her work has appeared in many anthologies, including Legitimate Dangers,The Poet’s Child, This Art, American Poetry: The Next Generation, and in magazines such as the Kenyon Review, Poetry, The Paris Review and the American Poetry Review. Writing The Los Angeles Times says of her work: "Dana Levin's poems are extravagant ... her mind keeps making unexpected connections and the poems push beyond convention ... they surprise us." Recognition * 1999 National Endowment for the Arts Grant * 2000 John C. Zacharis First Book Award * 2003 PEN/Joyce Osterweil Award for Poetry, In the Surgical Theatre * 2004 Rona Jaffe Writers Award * 2004 Witter Bynner Fellowship from the Library of Congress * 2005 Whiting Writers' Award for poetry. * 2007 Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry http://www.gf.org/fellows/8689-dana-levin Publications Poetry * *''Wedding Day''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. ISBN 978-1-55659-219-5 *''Sky Burial''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-55659-219-5 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dana Levin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 3, 2018. Anthologized * * * Audio / video *''Dana Levin'' (CD). Smith College Poetry Center, 2010. *''Dana Levin'' (DVD). Loyola University Maryland. Event Services, 2011. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *In the Surgical Theatre at the Academy of American Poets *Dana Levin b. 1965 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *Dana Levin, essays and poems, at the American Poetry Review ;Audio / video *Dana Levin radio interview at Cultural Energy *Dana Levin in conversation with Alice Quinn, Poetry Society of America/NYU, 22 September 2011 ;Books *Dana Levin at Amazon.com ;About *"Dana Levin and the Problem of Light", Nick Rombes, Berfrois, 29 September 2011 *A conversation with Dana Levin at the Kenyon Review *Three Questions For Dana Levin, interview, February 2010 ;Reviews *Review of In the Surgical Theatre at Free Verse, by Dr. Kathleen Washburn *Review of In the Surgical Theatre at Boston Review, by Reginald Shepherd *Review of Wedding Day at Constant Critic *Review of Wedding Day at Slope *Starred Review of Sky Burial at Publishers Weekly *Review of Sky Burial at Boston Review *Review of Sky Burial at The New Yorker Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:1965 births Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets